


Lion's Welcome

by Paladin1_AKA_Garret_Halsey



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin1_AKA_Garret_Halsey/pseuds/Paladin1_AKA_Garret_Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cole woke up and Alyssa "tested" him? (Basically seduces him) takes place during gap between Cole getting knocked out by Taylor and waking up in the Animariam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> My first ColexAlyssa lemon! Please like and send feedback! I will continue working on my beyblade fanfic! (All rights belong to Saban! Will be willing to co-write a fanfic so msg me if you want to do that!)

# Lion's Welcome

(Right people, regular writing=People who talk. **Actions!** , _Whispering_  
 **Cole's pov, waking up**  
"Ugh, what happened? And what is this place?" **I stand up nervously, my clothes literally just rags and I look around at a jungle? What?** "Wait a minute. Wasn't I in the city before?" **A laugh and a pair of arms encircle my waist from behind me. I turn around to see one of the 2 girls who had been there. The one who didn't punch me in the gut** "Do you mind me asking who you are? And how I got here?" **(AN: Switching to 3rd person pov.... NOW!)** Alyssa: "I'm Alyssa Enrile, and how you got here... Well I'll let you find out. But I'm here to make up for what Taylor did." **Alyssa touches Cole's chest lightly through a rip in his shirt. She then smirks and starts going lower down his chest and abdomen. (AN: Lemon scene begins here! If you don't like reading it, well 1: Why are you reading this? And 2: Skip to the end! You have been warned)** Cole: "W-wait, what are you doing?" **Alyssa smirks at him and lightly nips his ear, whispering seductively into it** Alyssa: _Making you mine, jungle boy!_ **With that, she literally pushes him to the ground and tears his clothes off. When she sees his cock, standing tall at 8 inches, she smirks and starts to strip out of the sports bra and shorts she was wearing. Exposing her B-size breasts, Alyssa straddles Cole as the resistance in his eyes is replaced by lust.** Cole: "If you wanted me, then you could have just asked!" **He rips her shorts right off, revealing she wore no panties. He then smirks and thrust savagely into her pussy, his wild side taking over. Alyssa moans and leans on his chest as Cole begins to thrust in her** Alyssa: Cole! Yes, fill me up with your amazing cock! Make me your slut and do with me as you please!" **He smirks at her words and savagely plows her tight pussy, making her scream in pleasure at the cock going into her. She moans and starts riding him roughly. Ten minutes later, they both cum and Cole faints. Alyssa dresses back in her clothes and kisses Cole's cock softly then dresses him as well** Alyssa: _"That was amazing. Sweet dreams Cole, and the lion chose well"_

 

**And fin! How was that for a first writing huh? Read and Review people please! Paladin out!**


End file.
